To Be Together
by mystic510
Summary: Buffy and Angel run into eachother in LA and things happen...
1. Isn't It Ironic?

Author: mystic  
Title: Isn't it Ironic? 1/1  
Summary: Angel and Buffy run into each other at a party in LA.. Angst, arguing, and happy B/A  
ending ahead. (Of course)  
FEEDBACK: Please? With Angel on top? kaitling@thevortex.com  
Spoilers: Most of the stuff that has happened to Buffy and Angel since they broke up.  
Disclaimer: To roughly quote Ducks; 'They're in the same room together...smoochies  
happen...does seem like Joss would write this?  
Authors Notes: ** means it's a thought.  
Authors Notes2: My series story 'Forever' will not be updated regularly anymore. Just call the  
going to 'Fight the End of Days' plot an excuse to get Buffy and Angel together in one place.  
My site: http://www.geocities.com/mystic_510/index.html  
Dedication: To Ryan, who has given me feedback every time I've written something. And  
Kristine, my beta-ee, I know its not a word, but you get what I mean...  
  
ISN'T IT IRONIC ?  
  
  
'There's Lindsay,' Cordy murmured. She nodded her head toward the direction where Lindsay  
was standing.  
  
Angel glared through the throng of people to where Lindsay stood with Lilah. He hated these  
things. Some rich guy threw a fancy party, Wolfram and Hart was there, so he had to be there.   
  
'So, what's the plan?' asked Gunn.  
  
'To get you to go on a shopping spree with me again. I never realized how good you could look,'  
Cordy replied. Gunn, Angel and Wesley were wearing tuxes, bought especially for the occasion.  
While she wore a tight navy blue gown, with a string of pearls.  
  
'According to my sources, Wolfram and Hart are planning to bring forth a Tolosh demon into  
this world in the basement of this extraordinary mansion.' Wesley said looking around the  
enormous ballroom.  
  
'Why here?'  
  
'Well, apparently this was a sacred demonic-'  
  
'Whatever,' Cordelia cut in, 'all that matters is that I'm here, in the company of great looking  
guys.' The rest of Angel Investigations grinned. 'Not to mention rich.' She said staring at the men  
nearest to her.  
  
'OHmphsd-' Wesley choked on his champagne and then desperately tried, without success to hide  
behind Gunn.   
  
'Wesley! What the ihell/i are you doing?'  
  
He laughed weakly. 'What am I doing? I think we may of stumbled into a Council operation.' He  
pointed toward a man dressed in tweed.  
  
'Hey! That's the guy who fired Giles!! ' Cordelia said loudly. 'Wait a minute, that would mean......  
He's the head of the council!! Angel you may have to be the one that has to hide!!' Wesley  
shushed her.  
  
'Ok, could we rewind a little here? What's the Council?' Gunn asked bewildered.  
  
'I think we shall explain it to you after we're out of here.' Wesley said as he watched other  
council members enter. 'We shou- oh bloody hell'  
  
Angel felt someone had just hit him with a sledgehammer.(And he knew what it felt like from  
experience.) On the arm of none other than Rupert Giles, was a dazzling blonde. Buffy. He  
slowly took in the sight of his beloved. She was wearing a slinky red gown, with a plunging  
backline. It clung to her every curve and had a slit on the side exposing a tanned leg to his view.  
Her silky blonde hair is curled around her shoulders and curved over the swells of her breasts.   
  
Men's heads turned toward her as she entered the room. Angel felt jealousy rising from the back  
of his throat and threatening to consume him. He repressed the urge to growl because of the  
other men checking out *his* mate. No, she's not mine anymore. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.  
He repeated trying to convince himself.   
  
****  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Buffy muttered under her breath. I'm in LA and when LA is  
thought of, Angel is thought of, which equals badness. The constant ache in her heart was  
multiplied when she came to LA to visit her father. Something she hated even more had brought  
her here this time, the Council. Tweedy British men bent on making her life hell. They act like  
she's not even a human being , that is, until they need her. And that little fact made her rather  
cross. She detested being treated differently because of who she is.  
  
'Now,' Quentin said quietly, 'make t-'  
  
'We know,' Buffy interrupted, 'make annoying small talk with people we don't know or like and  
be at the basement doors at quarter to one.' He just glared at her and didn't bother to reply.  
  
'So, which gold digger we gonna talk to first, or maybe we should talk to a cradle-robbing  
Grandpa?' Buffy asked with false cheeriness.  
  
'Buffy.' Giles said warningly. He glanced around him and smiled apologetically to the people  
who'd overheard her.  
  
'Why, did I let you talk me into this?' Buffy questioned her anger and frustration getting the  
better of her.  
  
'So 500 guests wouldn't get eaten by a demon.'  
  
'Minor details.' Buffy replied rather sulkily.   
  
'Just try to enjoy yourself, it is a party.' Giles said. 'You can start enjoying yourself by accepting  
that man's proposal to you to dance.' Buffy sighed and gazed at the young man coming toward  
her. *Just what I need, yeah, right.*  
  
The guy smiled at her when he caught her looking at him. He approached her and asked, 'Would  
it be inappropriate if I asked you to dance?' Buffy searched his sparkling blue eyes for any sign  
of evilness. Then as an afterthought, *He's a man, of course he's evil.* But seeing Giles look  
warning her to be polite, she smiled and gracefully accepted his outstretched hand.   
  
'I'm Ryan.' When Buffy didn't say anything in return he prompted, 'And you are..??'  
  
'Buffy.' she said quietly.  
  
'Buffy...'he replied testing it out, 'unusual, but beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you.'  
  
*Geez where does this guy get his lines.* Still, she couldn't help but grin at him shyly in return.  
Ryan nudged her back closer to him and she mentally sighed and laid her head on his shoulder,  
staring at the people around her..Her eyes traveled through the gathering of people. Women with  
too much make-up flirting outrageously with undoubtedly sinfully rich men, males watching  
protectively over there wives and daughters, and friends getting reacquainted.   
  
Buffy exhaled as Ryan spun her around the dance floor and continued to observe the many  
guests. Three men and a woman in a tucked-away corner caught her eye. They looked  
uncomfortably familiar... She squinted and urged Ryan to dance closer to the group, he smirked,  
pleased she was paying attention to him and the dancing. *No, it couldn't be..Of all the  
places..No way..* But alas it was *him.* Angel. Of all the places in all the world he had to be  
here..Buffy felt bitterness clawing through her..*Well, isn't it ironic.*  
  
'Buffy?' Ryan asked. The music was slowing to a stop. 'Oh, sorry, uh,' she paused trying to  
remember his name. 'Ryan.' he said. 'Right, Ryan, I knew that. Again sorry, I just kinda zoned  
out there for awhile.'  
  
'That's okay.' He muttered forgivingly.   
'Well, thanks for the dance,' Buffy asserted.  
'Right, um, maybe we could do it again sometime. Tonight I mean.' he replied.  
'Yeah, maybe.' Buffy smiled at him. She had to admit, she found his insecurities about her  
liking him cute and charming.  
  
'See ya,' she murmured. *Okay, now its time to find Giles and warn him about Angel being  
here.* She groaned at the thought. *And he can help me hope that the Council doesn't recognize  
him.*   
  
*****  
  
*Of all the places in all the world why did she have to be here?* Angel thought despairingly.  
*Isn't it ironic.* He stifled a growl as he saw a young man approach her , knowing his intentions.  
*He's gonna put his arms around my Beloved, and sweep her off her feet.* But that's what you  
wanted for her, a nice normal guy to take care of her. An annoying little voice in his head  
whispered..I go-  
  
'Dear Lord.' Wesley muttered under his breath. *Just what we need. After Angel just got over  
the whole Darla fiasco.*  
  
'Angel!! Would you SNAP out of it! Its not like you haven't seen her at all in the past 2 years!!!'  
Cordelia snapped in a typical Cordelia fashion. Intending to just put him out of his misery and to  
prevent major brooding she continued on, 'She's moved on, she looks great - which means she  
happy - and she's with a normal guy. She's moved on!! She doesn't need you and - wait a  
second, that guy is gorgeous and looks RICH too!! What the hell is he doing with her??'   
Outraged, Cordelia stared open-mouthed at Buffy and her companion. Fortunately she seemed to  
calm down when the couple went their separate ways.   
  
'Cordelia.' Wesley glared at her and looked pointedly at Angel.   
Conflicting emotions were evident, as if written across his face. Betrayal. Sorrow. Anger.  
Jealousy. *I can't do this..*Angel thought desperately. 'I, uh,- I just, I-I can't...' he choked out  
and blindly escaped the room by going out to the balcony on his right.  
  
'Nice job, Cor.' Gunn said in annoyance. 'Just when he's sane again, you have to open your big  
mouth and ruin it!'  
  
'Hey! Its not my fault he's........sensitive!!' Cordy finished lamely. 'Well okay, 'she relented at  
the look of her co-workers, 'maybe I could have been a little more sensitive..'  
  
'No shit, Sherlock.' Gunn snapped.  
  
'Would you two stop your bickering and concentrate at the matter at hand!!NO ONE deserves  
the blame - accept Cordelia - but even when we have someone to blame it makes no solution to  
the problem!!' Wesley said.  
  
'WHAT!! Cordelia shouted. The people surrounding them within a ten foot radius stared at her.  
Cordelia glanced around herself, smiled sheepishly and whispered, 'What?'   
  
'I'm merely saying if you hadn't gone on your pointless tirade, we wouldn't be in this situation.'  
Wesley stated matter-of-factly. Before Cordy could retort, he turned around and started walking  
in the direction Angel had gone.  
  
'Ass-pansy.' Cordelia muttered.  
  
*********  
  
'You're positive they're here?' Giles asked worriedly.  
  
'Yep. Angel and his three associates.' Buffy replied, her eyes anxiously glue to the spot where  
Angel and company were standing..  
  
Giles observed his slayer with sad eyes. 'How are you holding up? Considering the  
circumstances..'  
  
Buffy affectionately half smiled at him. 'Bordering on good. But also bordering on suicidal.  
What should we do?' She lowered her voice and leaned closer to him. 'If someone from the  
Council recognizes him. What would they do?'  
  
Giles put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'I'm not sure. I don't even know if they'd know  
what to do. Its not everyday they meet the slayer's vampiric ex-lover.'   
  
Buffy looked at him seriously and stared at a troubled-looking Angel. Seeing him again...so  
strikingly handsome, with his dark and brooding looks, it also brought back a lot of  
memories..Stolen kisses while perched atop a gravestone in the moonlight, Angel looking  
adoringly at her while he recited his favorite love poems, snuggling in bed...But there were also  
bad memories, him kissing faith, breaking up, not mention when he tried to kill her. Buffy  
closed her eyes. *Buffy this not time to go down memory lane, I've moved on, he's moved on.  
Get over it.*  
  
'Buffy.' Giles voice held a precaution of warning. She quickly looked to the place where Giles  
was, she just caught Angel Walking briskly out of the room looking like he was about to crack.  
She glanced back to Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn who seemed to be arguing about something. *I  
bet I could guess why.*  
  
'I-I have to go,' Buffy started to weave her way through the crowd to where Angel had gone.  
  
'Buffy, wait.' Giles protested.  
  
'Just stop it, ok?' she snapped. Giles backed off looking hurt. In a much more gentle voice she  
added, 'I know you're trying to protect me.. But I'm gonna have to talk to him sooner or later.'   
Giles sighed and nodded his head telling her he understood.  
  
She quickly proceeded through the mass of people to the little balcony in the far corner. Buffy  
slowed to a stop when she reached the door. Angel was in there. She could feel it in every fiber  
of her being. She didn't know why. They just had this....connection . She steeled herself for what  
was to come.  
  
****  
  
Buffy slowly pushed the door open and walked onto the moonlit balcony.  
  
'I was wondering what was taking you so long.' Angel stated without emotion. He was leaning  
against the railing that was attached around the terrace and staring at the dark sky.  
  
She crossed her arms and asked, 'You okay?'  
  
'Right as rain.' he replied.  
  
'Whatever that means,' Buffy said with a little smile, thinking of that day before the prom.  
  
'Why are you here?' His words were simple, but the sudden emotions; frustration, anger- in his  
voice gave him away.  
  
Buffy laughed without humor, 'Typical. I could say the same to you.' She flipped her hair back.  
  
'I live here! This is my town, remember? But yet you come barging in again.' He took several  
angry sides toward. Her heart beat quickened. God, she forgotten how tall and muscled he was.  
His large frame beared down on her. 'Why, do you torture me like this?? Why?' Desperation was  
now the prime factor in his voice. He dragged a hand through his chocolate brown hair in  
aggravation.  
  
'I'm not doing anything, Angel!! Buffy shook her hands in front of her in frustration and her  
dress dipped down farther so more of her luscious breasts were exposed to his view. Yelling at  
her was definitely not what he wanted to do to her now. He wanted to throw her down on the  
ground and-  
  
'LISTEN to me!!' Buffy was beyond angry. 'I didn't come here to just barge into your life, okay?  
I'm the slayer,' she said those words with pride and for a second he was so proud of for  
excepting who she was. 'It's MY job to rid the earth of life-sucking demons and if they're in  
your territory, TOO FREAKING BAD!! I've finally excepted who I am. Why can't you?'  
  
He smirked at her. 'That's what you think my problem is?? I don't care if you come here. I just  
want you to stay away from me !!' He regretted saying that immediately, when her big green  
eyes filled with hurt tears and she stepped back from him as if he carried a contagious disease.  
  
'Wait, baby, I didn't mean that-' Angel tried to fix things.  
  
'Don't. Just STOP IT! You-you,' she laughed somewhat hysterically. 'All in all, you're telling  
me its my fault! Let me see, you dump me in a sewer, saying you weren't good enough for me,  
because my MOTHER told you to!! Then you feed off me, nearly KILLING me and yet you  
decide its still best to leave, because you're SO dangerous. And everyone knows that could  
NEVER happen to me when you're gone. Not when you're NOT around to protect me. Did you  
ever think about that Angel? When you're gone some vamp could sneak up behind me and that  
would be the end of it.' Her voices softened as she angrily wiped away the tears that had started  
coursing down her cheeks.  
  
'I'm sure Riley does a more than good job protecting you.' His eyes were a mirror of pain. He  
hated to think that Riley and Buffy did the same things on patrol that they used to do on patrol..  
Mainly make-out.   
  
Buffy stared at him and shook her head, sort of in surrender, 'Of course Riley patrols with me.  
Its not as if he was out paying sleazy vampire whores to get bitten, right? Its not as if he did it  
because he wanted fell needed for once. Its not as if right this moment he's in the jungle fighting  
demons. Its not as if he betrayed me in the worst way he knew how.' Her voice was now reduced  
to a whisper as she sank to the floor with her face buried in her hands.  
  
'There. Are you happy now? He left. Again. Everyone leaves me sooner or later.'She closed her  
eyes as if ashamed. Angel. Riley. Mom. Oz. Faith. The list could go on and on.   
  
'Well, I'm really sorry, Angel. For coming here. And I'm sorry you're such a jerk.' She picked  
herself up and hurried toward the ballroom.  
  
'Buffy, wait.' He grabbed her arm and hauled her up against him. He crushed his mouth to hers.  
Their lips burned as their mouths devoured one another's. She clasped her hands in his chocolate  
brown hair, and couldn't help but sigh in relief of finally being in his arms again. Angel groaned,  
savoring the sweet little sound. His hand tangled in her hair while the other one traveled down  
her bare back to dip beneath it and cup her firm bottom. Their tongues dueled an age-old fight  
and they grasped each other trying to get closer.  
  
'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!' Quentin Travers' angry voice thundered.. Giles and the  
employees of Angel Investigation hunkered behind him and winced. Buffy and Angel hastily  
broke apart.   
  
'Great time to have a reconciliation, guys.' Cordelia said.   
  
'Go away, Quentin. I'm a little busy here.' And with that she slammed the door in his face. The  
interruption brought reality crashing down on them.   
  
'What just happened?!' She turned to Angel.   
  
'I-uh, kissed you... Look Buffy, I miss you so much I don't know if I can live without you  
anymore.' The words just seemed to tumble out of his mouth without him having any control  
over what he was saying.  
  
'I miss you too. I need you. Riley was right. I didn't need him, I need you. I was not only trying  
to fool him but myself too. I love you. You're the only one that will ever be able to make me  
happy.' Buffy whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
'I love you too.' He pulled her in for a sweet kiss. 'Well then, now that you've yelled at me and  
gotten everything out I'd say this would be the perfect time to get back together.' Angel said this  
so matter-of-factly she laughed.   
  
'Really? No more, you deserve someone better.' Buffy asked softly.  
  
'No more, you deserve someone better.' She could almost see him wince when he said that, *He  
still believes it. Oh well, as long as he doesn't change his thoughts into actions and words, I'm  
cool with it.*   
  
He brushed a strand of silky blonde hair away from her eyes and she stared into his deep brown  
eyes. The chocolate eyes she loved so much..She grinned playfully at him and said, 'Its still  
gonna be hard to be together. But you've got yourself a deal, buddy.'  
  
He laughed and couldn't contain his happiness.   
  
'I love you,' she murmured as she brought his head closer to hers.   
  
'I love you too.' He sweetly kissed her in a seal of promise and new beginnings.  
  
Now all they had to do was deal with the outraged people on the other side of that door and then  
they could live happily ever after.   
  
THE END 


	2. You're Still The One

Title: You're Still The One  
Author: mystic  
Rating: PG13?  
Feedback: Pretty please? kaitling@thevortex.com  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Unfortunately. All characters belong to Joss, and his people.  
My Site: http://www.geocities.com/mystic_510/index.html  
Distribution: Just tell me where its going.  
Authors note: This is the Sequel to my story, 'Isn't it Ironic?' If you didn't read it, you can here.  
http://www.geocities.com/mystic_510/myfic/ironic.html  
AN2: The song is 'Still The One.' By Shania Twain.  
  
'I almost forgot what it was like to touch you,' Angel murmured huskily. For years, days, hours,  
he had been wondering what it would be like to hold her in his arms, to feel those luscious lips  
on his, to taste the sweetness he remembered from so long ago. And now, she was here. And it  
was happening.  
  
'Angel....We have to stop..the curse...They..' Buffy made a brief reference to the undoubtedly  
angry and confused people on the other side of the door, but her eyes contradicted her protest. As  
did the tiny little sighs she emitted as his hands reacquainted themselves with her body.   
  
She pulled him closer, smoothing the ruffled hairs on the back of his neck, massaging the  
muscles in his shoulders and arms.. He moaned deep in his throat.. Years ago he had kissed an  
innocent girl. Now she was a experienced woman who knew what she wanted, and it showed in  
her every move as her tongue boldly invaded his mouth. It had been a long time since he'd been  
this close to her, and his body begged him to take what she so willingly offered. It was one of  
those things he'd always loved about Buffy, that she gave him her heart and soul when she was  
in his arms.  
  
'Angel...Down boy.' Buffy panted and tried desperately to push him away.  
  
'What?' he growled, once she'd successfully pried her lips from his.  
  
She glared at him. 'Stop it. Don't you remember that there are our friends and several council  
members that will probably shoot you on the spot as soon as we open that door??'  
  
Angel appeared pained and immediately stepped away from her. 'Angel.' Buffy grabbed the  
lapel of his expensive Italian shirt and yanked him to her for a fierce kiss. He growled and  
deepened it before she could pull away..  
  
'Mmmm-kay,' they clingingly pulled away from each other, breathing hard.'We have to  
concentrate!!' Buffy said loudly and he nodded in agreement. 'Ok, plan. I go first, and shield you  
from the crossbows. Then somehow we'll explain what's going on.'   
  
*****  
  
'What - wh, has why-uh...' Quentin Travers stuttered.  
  
'Don't over-react, now.' Giles said cautiously.  
  
'Yeah, its not like they haven't kissed before or done a LOT more that kissing.' Cordelia put in.  
They glared at her.  
  
Quentin looked like he was about to kill something and continued to mutter under his breath.  
Every once and awhile they could catch a few key words, 'slayer....in arms of  
vampire....irresponsible.......dangerous....foolish..............no respect for rules.........'   
  
'Mr. Travers, shall we dispose of him?' asked a stiff looking wannabe watcher, as he fingered a  
stake in his inner jacket pocket. Cordelia made a highly offended noise and Gunn moved  
forward as if to strike him. But Wesley gently intercepted him, glancing cautiously at his former  
employers.   
  
Cordelia looked at him incredulously. 'You're kidding, right? Did you here what he just said?  
They act like he's a thing. A disease.' She turned to the council members and crossed her arms  
over her chest. 'He may be a vampire. But he has a soul. Isn't that what makes us human?  
Caring.' She let out a short humorless laugh. 'Oh sorry. You don't know what that means. I  
forgot.' Tugging her white wrap more tightly around her shoulders, she moved to stand closer to  
Gunn and he comfortingly wrapped his arm around her in support.  
  
'Miss Chase. I believe that's your name? I-' Travers started heatedly.. He was interrupted by a  
door slowly opening.  
  
********  
  
*Here goes nothing.* Angel held an unnecessary breath as Buffy hesitantly opened the door. She  
squeezed his hand reassuringly and dawned something similar to Willow's 'Resolve Face.'  
  
Silence reigned over the small group of people, over the continuous hum of voices in the  
background. The employees of Angel Investigations held their breath, while the stuffy British  
men stood stone still waiting for some kind of explanation.   
  
'So,' Buffy began nervously. Unfortunately, she promptly lost her nerve. 'So, how's that demon  
upbringing comin'?' Giles closed his eyes and Quentin's seemed to shoot daggers toward her.  
  
To the strangers around them, Buffy and Angel looked like the perfect couple. Buffy, blonde,  
with a small compact body perfectly complimented Angel, tall, dark and handsome. Yet the  
council members saw a rebellious beauty determined to break every single rule and a dangerous  
beast making a fool of them.  
  
Quentin began quietly with barely controlled anger, 'Please tell me he forced you, threatened  
you, something!'  
  
Buffy felt Angel stiffen beside her and her expression darkened. 'Please tell ME, YOU didn't  
say that.' She went on and her voice trembled with repressed frustration. 'He's not a monster.'  
  
'Buffy.' Angel murmured warningly.  
  
'He's not a monster,' he repeated with scarcely suppressed rage. 'You of all people should know  
what he is. Don't tell me you didn't research Angelus when you found out who he was?'  
Don't tell me you don't remember what he DID to you when he reverted to his evil ways?'  
  
Buffy did remember. And she remembered going through the Watcher's diaries, reading account  
after account of the torture, rape, and murder that people suffered at the hands of a gleeful  
Angelus. She recalled every excruciating detail and how he reveled in every act of pain he  
inflicted.  
  
'I know what he did. How dare you?? You have no right to be angry!! Did you not just say that  
he did it to ME.. I know. Because he did it to me.' Buffy sadly recalled that moment on the  
hilltop, when Angel was convinced the only thing to do was to end his miserable existence.. That  
it was all about him, and she couldn't understand.. Until she'd angrily pointed out that he'd done  
those things to her.  
  
The council members seemed to be at a loss for words, not being able to come up with anything  
that would counter that. Angel shifted uncomfortably at Buffy's side. This was not how he had  
expected to spend his evening... He hated to be talked about as if he wasn't even there, but he  
began to realize it wasn't just about him, but also about the raging war between Buffy and the  
Council. So he decided to keep quiet, and that would probably prevent him from being skinned  
alive by Buffy, so it worked both ways.  
  
'Don't try to contact us again. And you can be sure we'll do the same.' Buffy threatened quietly  
as she motioned to herself and Giles. She gazed at Angel, and then said 'huh?'   
  
'What?' Angel asked, confused. Buffy grabbed his wrist and stared at his watch. 'Its one one  
fifteen!' She turned accusingly to Travers, I thought this hellbeast was supposed to rise a 12: 45,  
at least according to you.'  
  
Mr. Travers only frowned.   
  
'There is none is there.' Buffy stated crossing her arms. 'You people are even MORE screwed  
up then I thought you were!!'  
  
  
'You are our instrument against evil. It is important we have contact with you...unfortunately.'  
He added under his breath.  
  
'We're going.' Buffy said quietly, her eyes still glued to him. The next time you come near us, it  
won't be a vampire on the stake.'  
  
She elegantly glided toward the door with her friends at her heels. She stepped outside into the  
cool night air. The stars glittered in the inky sky as she stared up at them. She wrapped her white  
shawl over her bare shoulders more tightly and leaned against the side of the building.  
  
Angel motioned for the others to give him a minute and slowly walked forward to stand beside  
Buffy.   
  
He stood quietly besdie her, waiting for her to speak, somehow just knowing, she needed space,  
time. Buffy's bottom lip tightened, but he could see the irresistible little pout struggling to  
emerge.  
  
Buffy leaned against him, pressing her soft body into his hardness her fire to his ice. His touch  
made her feel so safe, so secure. It was like she could trust him to take care of her, to not let  
fears get anywhere near her. Which was kind of ironic, after all they'd been through. She sighed  
and wrapped her arms more tightly around his waist, burying her face into the soft material of  
his shirt.  
  
'Every time...Every time I think I'm getting somewhere with them, it blows up in my face. They  
came to me, in Sunnydale, asking for help - although they would never use that word - "in need  
of assistance.' No threats at all, just a request. We were very impressed.' Buffy looked up at him  
with wry smile.  
  
'I don't know. I guess I was just relieved. No council on my back, trying to make me follow  
orders or, well, trying to kill me.' She shook her head with a little laugh. 'I don't know why I'm  
getting so worked up about this. I mean what else can you expect? Vampire and Slayer.' She  
gazed into his broody eyes and felt as if they were probing into the very depths of her soul.  
  
'No matter how much you wish it not true, Buffy.' Angel began, 'The council is a huge part of  
your life. Your very calling is what they're here for. You.'  
  
Her eyes flashed with a fire that threatened to scorch him. He knew she wanted to retort, but it  
would be of no use. She relented, 'Destiny sucks.'  
  
He tilted her chin up with a finger.  
  
'Not always.' Angel slanted his lips to cover hers.  
  
She gave herself the moment, reveling in the softness of his lips, the sweet smell of his shampoo  
teasing her nose.  
  
But nothing can have a happy ending so easily. And *come on* we're talking about Buffy and  
Angel here.  
  
To Angel's dismay, Buffy broke of the kiss to early for his liking. 'There's still an issue we have  
to talk about. An issue we've been avoiding.' Brows touching, she gazed into his tortured eyes.   
  
Angel agreed seriously and stepped away from her alluring figure. "We've been evading it. The  
curse.'  
  
'Even when we're not together, its complicated. When we're together, it's complicated times a  
hundred. Wow. I just keep talking, don't I?'  
  
Angel only smiled gently. He knew she tended to babble when she was nervous and didn't know  
exactly what to say. Oddly, the normalcy of it comforted him.   
  
'We'll figure something out.' Buffy murmured, pressing her warm cheek to his shoulder. 'Look  
for a spell. And even if we don't find one, my witching Willow has started writing her very own  
spells. It may take her a while to get it right, but she'll figure it out-she always does.'   
  
Angel, always amazed at Buffy's enormous faith and trust in her friends, smiled sadly. 'Don't  
get your hopes up.' He wouldn't dare wish it be true, or even hope, because he had finally found  
his happiness there with her and when he's happy, it's a setup for disaster.  
  
'Angel, live in the now for once! Dream, hope, or you'll have nothing to keep you going.'  
  
He sighed and with a little admitted, 'I hate it when you're right.'  
  
She absolutely beamed. 'I love it when I'm right!'  
  
'You're still the one that always puts everything in the perfect perspective.'  
  
It was time, he realized, to leave the past behind.  
  
******  
  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
****  
  
'Looks like they're gonna have a happily ever after, after all.' Cordelia remarked with a smile.   
'This is just *great.* Now he's going to move back to Sunnydale and forget all about us. The  
people that were there for *him.*!'  
  
Standing in the moonlit doorway, Giles, Wesley, and even Gunn looked at her in amazement.  
'How can you make even this, this happiest day of their lives, about you?'  
  
'It's a gift. Comes with the *mind-numbing* visions. I get stuck with that *guilt* because *he*  
won't be here to stop the gooey *murderous* demons!! He is SO selfish! Nobody ever thinks  
about how things affect ME. It's all them, them, them...'   
  
She continued on with her ranting while Wesley gently guided her out of the extravagant  
mansion towards his car, with the others trailing behind..  
  
END  
  
  
  



End file.
